


The Secret Life of Schrodinger

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: The Roommates AU [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Captain Canary mention, F/M, Family Dinners, Gen, I need to writing more, I should have put more timeship in this, Relationship Reveal, Schrodinger - Freeform, Schrodinger POV, i am a bad writer, i have failed this fic, it's found family but still family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: The day in the life of the Roommates and their cat through the eyes of said cat.(Okay, mostly Schrodinger's life. A cat's gotta do something when the mommies are at work!)
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Lily Stein, Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Felicity Smoak & Caitlin Snow, Felicity Smoak & Lily Stein, Gideon & Caitlin Snow, Gideon & Felicity Smoak, Gideon & Lily Stein, Gideon & Rip Hunter, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Ray Palmer & Lily Stein
Series: The Roommates AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779160
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	The Secret Life of Schrodinger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncendiaGlacies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/gifts).

> Happy super belated birthday to @incendiaglacies. We have such epic AUs and you are literally Gideon and I am a terrible friend for taking so long on this. But I figured you would enjoy our favorite little kitty in the Roommates verse!
> 
> For everyone else, enjoy a little piece the perspective of Schrodinger the cat and his nicknames for everyone!

Schrodinger purred happily in his sleep. He was currently dreaming about rain battering the windows of the apartment. His eyes widened as fish suddenly began to fall from the sky too. With a mew, Schrodinger began to paw at the window. They looked so tasty!

A loud blaring noise brought him out of his slumber before the blanket nearly shifted him onto the floor. Schrodinger protested, paws scrambling to hold on to anything as Mommy Prime reached out and grabbed her phone to stop the rude sound.

“Ugh,” she moaned, blinking her eyes open to see him hanging onto the blanket. “Aw, Schrodinger.”

Mommy Prime sat up and pulled him away from the treacherous ledge. Schrodinger meowed in thanks as she flopped down onto her pillow with him on her stomach. She mumbled something about wanting it to be the weekend. Schrodinger didn’t blame her. The weekend was the best time because all his mommies were home.

Soon, loud music started playing through the wall, signifying Playing Mommy was now awake. Mommy Prime groaned and pushed him down gently so she could get up. She and the other three mommies had to get ready for their jobs. He had come to notice an awful lot of work went into being a human. Being a cat was much easier.

At least it was easier now. A few days after he’d opened his eyes, he’d been put in a cardboard box with his other siblings. One by one, they had all been taken except for him. Then one rainy day, Mommy Prime had found him with Playing Mommy. That’s why she was Mommy Prime. She had found him first. The other three were mommies with names of what they did best with him.

As Mommy Prime kept getting ready for her day, Schrodinger slipped out of the room and padded towards the kitchen. Playing Mommy was making her way to the bathroom and stop to scratch him behind the ears. He circled her legs once before dashing into the kitchen where Cuddle Mommy was waiting by the coffee pot. When she saw him, a smile lit up her face.

“Morning, Schrodinger,” she cooed, picking him up. “How are you?”

He mewed that he was good and a little hungry as she stroked his fur and scratched his ears. When she hit the tickle spot, he wiggled a little and purred loudly. All his mommies gave him good cuddles, but Cuddle Mommy gave him the best ones.

Food Mommy stumbled into the kitchen, stretching out her arms and yawning. “Morning, Lily.”

“Morning, Gideon,” Cuddle Mommy smiled as she set Schrodinger down on the floor. “Coffee’s almost ready.”

“Yes,” Food Mommy sighed, bending down to the floor. “Did she feed you yet, Schrodinger?”

“I’ve been up ten minutes,” Cuddle Mommy groaned as a song started playing faintly. “Hang on, that’s my phone.”

He and Food Mommy watched as she ran back to her room, a small crash soon following. The cat winced a little.

“No sense in waiting,” Food Mommy shrugged as she went to go get his food.

Once she had given him breakfast, Food Mommy poured herself a cup of coffee and put a pan on the stove. She got an egg out of the fridge and moved over to her open laptop. Schrodinger eyed the stove, hoping that she’d remember it soon. More than once, she had started a fire and he’d been scooped up as they evacuated the building.

Just as the pan started to smell funny, Playing Mommy skidded into the kitchen. “Gideon!”

“Wha- oh,” Food Mommy’s face fell as Playing Mommy turned the stove down. “Whoops.”

“You can make toast and that’s it,” Mommy Prime lectured, now coming into the room. “Remember?”

“I’m going to sign up for a cooking class later,” Food Mommy pouted as she put the bread in. “I’ll make something without causing a fire or it tasting like soap and prove you all wrong.”

“Okay, Gideon.”

Cuddle Mommy reentered. “Is the coffee ready yet?”

“Yes, here you go, Lily.”

“Thanks, Cait,” Cuddle Mommy took a long sip from the mug Mommy Prime offered her. “Okay, now I’m a little more ready for the day.”

Playing Mommy took the egg from Food Mommy and cracked it in the pan. “Who was that on the phone?”

“Ray. He was asking if there was anything he needed to bring tonight.”

“Just what we told him,” Food Mommy answered. “Everyone has their stuff. All he needs to do is get here on time.”

Cuddle Mommy nodded and pulled out her phone to text him a reply. Schrodinger ate a bit of his breakfast as he watched them run around to get ready for work. Food Mommy had everything of hers in order. Playing Mommy nearly forgot her tablet before she left. Meanwhile, Cuddle Mommy and Mommy Prime were nearly late leaving for work when the former couldn’t find where her notes she’d made the previous night were. But eventually, they all made their way out of the apartment.

Now it was just him.

* * *

For a few hours, Schrodinger basked in the morning sun. The windows in Cuddle Mommy’s room were the best for sunbathing before noon. When he didn’t feel like laying around, he found one of his toys and started chasing it through the apartment. Tiny Human had given it to him for Christmas, a very kind gesture. Schrodinger hoped he’d come by with Beardy Human and visit soon.

It was maybe noon when he decided to go and pay his friends a visit. There was a window in Mommy Prime’s room that was always cracked open on sunny days leading out to an old fire escape ladder. Schrodinger sauntered into her room, delighted to see it was open a bit. Jumping onto the ledge, he moved the window up enough so he could squeeze out onto the escape. As long as he got back before the mommies came home, he could go wherever he wanted on this side of the building.

He bounded up the steps up to the fire escape just above the one he’d come out on. Schrodinger leaped onto the garden box and started batting at the top of the open window. Inside, a tabby cat hanging over the sofa lifted her head. She yowled to the other cat in the apartment before bounding over to the window.

“Hey, Cleo,” he greeted as she settled on the table by the window.

“Schrodinger,” she purred. “How are things downstairs?”

“My mommies are good. How’s your human?”

“He had another bad date,” the other cat who lived there said as he padded up to the window. Apparently, his name was supposed to be a pun, but Schrodinger didn’t understand what was so funny about Ted Meowen.

Schrodinger pouted. “That’s sad. I hope he finds someone like my mommies did.”

“But none of your mommies are with anyone, are they?” reminded Cleo.

“They won’t say it, but I know they will be.”

Ted stretched out. “Well, hopefully our Gary finds one too. He’s a nice human.”

“Yeah, he’s always kind when he catches me up here.”

“Except you need to be careful of the window box,” Cleo warned him. “He still thinks it was one of us who stepped on the basil.”

“I said I was sorry!”

“Humans don’t speak cat,” Ted grumbled. “It’s such a flaw. All those languages they can learn and they don’t even bother with cat.”

For another hour or so, Schrodinger caught up with the two cats since he heard rain was coming the next day from Playing Mommy. He would not likely see them tomorrow since it would be the weekend, so now was the time to get into socializing. When he’d first moved here, he’d spent a week exploring the apartment before realizing there were other cats in the building! Cleo had been the one to venture out of her apartment and find him in his. Ever since then, they’d gone back and forth between their floors, talking about their humans and how hard it was to care for them.

Conversation wore out eventually between the three of them. Schrodinger bid Cleo and Ted farewell before scampering back down the stairs to his floor. As he landed on the metal, he noticed something on the stairs leading downward before he recognized it. His ears flattened against his head as he hissed at his nemesis.

“Go home, Fang!” he warned.

The other cat looked up at him. “Get off my stairs.”

“They’re not your stairs! They belong to everyone.”

“You better get off, nerd cat.”

Schrodinger laughed. “Or what?”

Fang snarled and started bounding up towards him. Realizing he was in trouble, Schrodinger made a beeline for the open window. With a mighty pounce, he sailed through the open space he’d crawled out of. He stood on his hindquarters and pushed the window back down with all his strength. Fang nearly lost his whiskers when it slammed shut in front of his face.

It wasn’t kind, but Schrodinger stuck his tongue out at Fang. His mothers set the example to be petty. He was just impressionable.

* * *

Family dinner night was tonight, which meant that his mommies and all their friends would be coming over for dinner. It also meant that Schrodinger would be subjected to watching all his mommies be in denial that they were in love with their friends. At times, it was agonizing. He would rather get into a fight with Fang sometimes. That was how painful it was to watch.

Cuddle Mommy got home first and Schrodinger made sure to greet her properly. She laughed as he circled around her legs while she tried to get off her shoes. Finally, she picked him up and brought him over to the couch for cuddles. Schrodinger nuzzled her cheek and listened to her babble away about how it felt good to be home, how she’d missed him, and how much there was to do that night.

Mommy Prime came shortly after her with Fun Human, the one who’d given him his name. They had needed to go back out to pick up something from his apartment, so they had dropped Cuddle Mommy off first apparently. There was still lots of cooking to do for that night, so Cuddle Mommy had to go and pitch in. Schrodinger was sad about that part, because it meant no more cuddles.

They were all working on getting ingredients together when Playing Mommy waltzed on in with Sneezy Human and Dog Person. When Sneezy Human started sneezing, Mommy Prime told him they had extra allergy medication just for this sort of thing and that Cuddle Mommy would be happy to help him find it. Before she could protest, the two were pushed off to the bathroom to get it. Schrodinger purred as he watched them to go. Maybe they’d finally get together tonight.

Beardy Human and Tiny Human came in a while later, the former bearing a tray of cupcakes. As soon as Tiny Human came in, Schrodinger bounded up onto the couch so the little one could see him. He squealed and ran towards him while Beardy Human reminded him to say hello to everyone else. Two more humans came in as the others started preparing the meal and Tiny Human played with him. He didn’t see Vet Lady and Coffee Human as often as he saw the other humans, but they usually came with the humans that were a couple.

“Sara and Leonard have their own plans?” Playing Mommy asked them as Schrodinger chased after a ball Tiny Human had thrown.

Coffee Human and Vet Human exchanged a look before the former answered. “Yeah, although we’re expecting Sara to come back with something special tonight.”

“No way!” Sneezy Human, who was a lot less sneezy now that he had dealt with his allergies. “She’s totally going to say yes, right?”

“Of course, they’ve been together for ages,” Cuddle Mommy scoffed as she picked up a pretzel. “That’ll be exciting.”

“Definitely,” agreed Vet Lady. “Anything new with you, Rip?”

“Uncle John’s coming!” Tiny Human piped up, having grown bored waiting for him to come back with the ball. “Right, Daddy?”

“Who’s coming?” inquired Food Mommy, who came in the apartment at that moment holding a stack of mail. Schrodinger took the chance to bound into the room to greet her and curl around her legs.

“An old friend of mine,” Beardy Human explained. “He’s thinking about moving into the city. Interesting guy. A bit of a magician. Although I might have to get out the swear jar for his visit.”

“But weren’t you telling me that Jonas’s first word was…”

“Yes, and I don’t know if I was the one responsible or John.”

Tiny Human frowned. “Daddy, what was my first word?”

Beardy Human’s cheeks reddened as he scratched the back of his neck. “One you weren’t supposed to know.”

“Like the ones you say sometimes and tell me not to repeat?”

Mommy Prime snorted into her glass of water. Dog Human was trying hard not to smile while Beardy Human nodded and put his hand over his face. Food Mommy patted his shoulder.

“Yes, Jonas, it was.”

Schrodinger wondered if it was the bad word Playing Mommy had screamed when the fire alarm woke her up a month ago. Then he remembered that he had left the ball behind when he’d gone to greet Food Mommy. So he went to go and get that so Tiny Human would play with him some more.

* * *

Eventually, all the humans managed to get their dinner finished and sat down on the couches and chairs to eat. Schrodinger lay down next to Playing Mommy and Vet Lady, leaving now and then to eat from his own bowl. He half-listened to the conversations about the two missing humans and other human things. Playing Mommy began to give him scratches after finishing her meal.

Dog Person got up to go to the bathroom at the end of the meal. Playing Mommy left soon after because she needed to go find something from her room. Fun Human winked at Mommy Prime, who rolled her eyes. Schrodinger didn’t think anything of it.

Then he realized that Playing Mommy was taking a while. Schrodinger climbed to his paws, stretched out, and sauntered in the direction of her room. Her room was mostly tidy, but sometimes it did get a bit out of sorts. Perhaps his eyes would be better to find what she was looking for. Then she would be happy and probably give him more scratches.

“…hear us.”

His ears perked up. That was Playing Mommy’s voice coming from her room.

“We should go back soon. They’ll notice we’re gone.”

That was Dog Person’s voice. Why was he in Playing Mommy’s room though?

“Cisco and Ray are locked in a debate over science fiction, which will drag in Lily and Gideon and eventually Jonas,” Playing Mommy replied. “They won’t notice we’re gone, Oliver.”

“Mmm, you make a very persuasive argument.”

Schrodinger frowned. Why weren’t they with the rest of the group? What were they even doing in Playing Mommy’s room? Family dinner nights always meant everyone had to be together. Mommy Prime said so. Maybe they were bored of the living room? What if Playing Mommy and Dog Person wanted a change of scenery? That was why Schrodinger liked to leave the apartment.

Suddenly, there were strange noises coming from the room. Peeking in, Schrodinger saw them kissing.

Wait a second…he had heard the humans talk about Playing Mommy and Dog Person before. He’d wondered himself why they’re weren’t as coupley as the other humans who weren’t here. But now they were coupley! And Fun Human had recently told Mommy Prime that they should try and set them up. Now there was no need for that! But how could he tell them?

An idea came into his kitty brain. Scampering back to the living room where the humans were still locked in a debate on Star Wars and Star Trek, Schrodinger crept up to where everyone had left their shoes. He picked up one of Dog Person’s shoes in his mouth and began to run towards Playing Mommy’s room. The other humans shouted from behind him. Like he had hoped, they did follow after him all the way into Playing Mommy’s room.

“Schrodinger, come back with Oliver’s shoe!” Sneezy Human called out from behind the door.

The cat dropped the shoe in front of his mommy and Dog Person to make his presence known. Then he swiped at Dog Person’s leg as he kept kissing Playing Mommy when he didn’t get his attention.

“Hey!” Dog Person exclaimed, breaking the kiss.

“Oliver?” came Cuddle Mommy’s voice. “Wait a second…”

The door swung open to reveal the rest of the roommates and their friends. Playing Mommy removed her hands from Dog Person’s shoulders quickly.

Schrodinger sat back and watched things unfold.

Coffee Human blinked. “Felicity? Oliver?”

Playing Mommy blushed. “Uh, hi all.”

“You’re in your room,” stated Cuddle Mommy. “With Oliver. And you had your hands on him.”

“Did I? Well…ah…”

“Are you guys kissing again?” Tiny Human asked them.

“Again?” Fun Human’s eyes lit up. “Are you two finally together?”

They exchanged a look before Dog Person frowned at him. “What do you mean ‘finally’?”

“Well, you two have obviously had an attraction to each other for as long as we’ve known you, Oliver,” Food Mommy explained, as if it was simple. “We were just waiting for you two to wake up and realize it too.”

“And now you have!” Mommy Prime finished brightly. “It’s about time.”

Playing Mommy grinned. “This isn’t our first time getting together. We’ve been dating for a little while.”

Vet Lady raised an eyebrow. “How long is a little while?”

“More than a month.”

Fun Human whooped and turned to Mommy Prime. “I told you that there was something going on two weeks ago and we could give them a push! We could have found out sooner, Cait!”

Mommy Prime heaved a sigh. “Okay, yes, you were right, Cisco. But I’m not going to invade my roommate’s privacy.”

“So you two are together,” Sneezy Human put his hands over his heart. “That’s so sweet. And…sorry for barging in on you two.”

“Well, we do need to rejoin everyone at some point,” Dog Person shrugged, casting a look towards Schrodinger. “Guess it took the cat give us the nudge to get back…and tell you all about us.”

Schrodinger tilted his head smugly as Playing Mommy picked him up.

“You rascal,” she teased, giving him his well-deserved scratches. “Busting us like that. But I forgive you.”

She carried him out of her room with Dog Person and followed the others back to the living room when Coffee Human screeched.

“LOOK!” she squealed, turning around and waving her phone in front of them. “Sara said yes!”

“Leonard proposed?” Beardy Human gaped, getting a nod from Coffee Human. “Oh, they better come to me for a wedding cake.”

“Kendra, let me see!” Food Mommy pleaded. “I need to see it to believe it.”

Coffee Human passed the phone around, drawing out lots of excited noises from the humans.

“Aw, this makes me so happy for them,” Mommy Prime cooed. “I hope I find love like that one day too.”

“Same here,” Food Mommy nodded.

Schrodinger was pretty sure he was the only one who saw her glance at Beardy Human after saying this. He was also the only one to see Beardy Human glance at her after she had looked away.

* * *

Within two hours, the guests had left the apartment. Beardy Human and Tiny Human had been the last ones to leave. Schrodinger entertained the little boy while his father helped clean up from the dinner. After they left, his mommies began to get ready for bed. Schrodinger bounded onto the couch, tired from the long day. With a yawn, he settled down for the night.

He didn’t know how long he was asleep for before the footsteps woke him up. The cat climbed up onto the edge of the couch to see Food Mommy entering into the space of the living room and kitchen. She turned on the light and took a seat at the kitchen table for a moment, then opened a cupboard to retrieve a bar of chocolate. When she turned back towards him, Schrodinger saw that she looked sad and a little scared. That wasn’t right at all for her!

“Meow!” he cried out, hurrying over to curl up at her feet. Something had to be wrong with his mommy if she looked like this.

Food Mommy turned her head down to look at him. Alarm shot through the cat when he saw the tears running down her face. Heaving a sigh, she lifted him up in her arms and cuddled him close. Schrodinger let her bury her face in his fur and rubbed his neck against her hair. He didn’t like when any of his mommies were sad. They needed cuddles to not be so sad.

“Oh, Schrodinger,” Food Mommy yawned, lifting her head and setting him on her lap. “I’m glad you’re still awake.”

He mewed as she picked up an envelope and sheet of lined paper. “How do you tell your friends you finally found your father-”

That was hard for sure. Even if he could communicate with her, he wouldn’t know what to say.

“-and that he’s in prison?’

So this was a very human problem he could not solve. He would rather fight Fang.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! Hope this was a fun one and the end is a nice little segue into a fun idea we had!
> 
> Reviews would be pretty awesome, and Incendia, I'm sorry I'm such a bad friend being late and all.
> 
> Also, the nicknames:  
Gideon- Food Mommy  
Caitlin- Mommy Prime  
Lily- Cuddle Mommy  
Felicity-Playing Mommy  
Rip- Beardy Human  
Jonas- Tiny Human  
Ray- Sneezy Human  
Oliver- Dog Person  
Cisco- Fun Human  
Kendra- Coffee Person  
Amaya- Vet Lady


End file.
